Euston railway station
| fare_zone = 1 | fare_zone_1 = | railcode = EUS | railcode2 = | tubecode = | image_name = Euston Station London - geograph.org.uk - 1309275.jpg | image_alt = | caption = Main entrance to the station in 2009 | latitude = 51.5284 | longitude = -0.1331 | map_type = Central London | years1 = 20 July 1837 | years2 = 1849 | years3 = 1962-1968 | years4 = | years5 = | years6 = | years7 = | years8 = | years9 = | events1 = Opened | events2 = Expanded | events3 = Rebuilt | events4 = | events5 = | events6 = | events7 = | events8 = | events9 = | railexits0203 = | railexits0304 = | railexits0405 = 26.256 | railexits0506 = 27.167 | railexits0607 = 25.585 | railexits0708 = 28.739 | railexits0809 = 31.179 | railexits0910 = 30.068 | railexits1011 = 34.073 | railexits1112 = 36.607 | railint0203 = | railint0304 = | railint0405 = | railint0506 = | railint0607 = | railint0708 = | tubeexits03 = | tubeexits04 = | tubeexits05 = | tubeexits06 = | tubeexits07 = | tubeexits08 = | interchange = Euston LU | interchange1 = Euston Square | interchange2 = St Pancras | interchange3 = King's Cross | interchange_note = }} Euston railway station or London Euston is a central London railway terminus and one of 17 railway stations managed by Network Rail, and is the southern terminus of the West Coast Main Line. It is the main rail gateway from London to the West Midlands, the North West, North Wales and part of Scotland. Its most important long-distance destinations are Birmingham, Manchester (Piccadilly), Liverpool and Glasgow. It is connected to Euston tube station and near Euston Square tube station on the London Underground. It is a short walk from King's Cross Station, the southern terminus of the East Coast Main Line, and St Pancras International Station for Eurostar services to France and Belgium. These stations are all in Travelcard Zone 1. It has been the prime rail gateway from London to Ireland via Holyhead and ferry to Dún Laoghaire, for Dublin. Until the 1960s the station was a terminus of the most-frequented London to Belfast route via the WCML to Carlisle and the Beeching Axe-closed Castle Douglas and Dumfries Railway to Stranraer. History Euston was the first inter-city railway station in London. It opened on 20 July 1837 as the terminus of the London and Birmingham Railway. The original building was demolished in the 1960s and replaced with the present one, built in the international modern style. The site was selected in the early 1830s by George and Robert Stephenson, engineers of the London and Birmingham Railway. The area was then mostly farmland at the edge of the expanding city of London. The station was named after Euston Hall in Suffolk, the ancestral home of the Dukes of Grafton, who were the main landowners in the area. Objections to the station by local farmers meant that, when the Act authorising construction of the line was passed in 1833, the terminus was relocated to Chalk Farm. However, these objections were overcome, and in 1835 an Act authorising construction of the station at its originally planned site was passed, and construction went ahead. The station and railway have been owned by the London and Birmingham Railway (1837–1845), the London and North Western Railway (1846–1922), the London, Midland and Scottish Railway (1923–1947), British Railways (1948–1994), Railtrack (1994–2001) and Network Rail (2001–present) Old building roof of 1837.]] ": the original entrance to Euston Station (photo in 1896)]] The original station was built by William Cubitt.Holland & Hannen and Cubitts — The Inception and Development of a Great Building Firm, 1920, p. 41. It was designed by the classically trained architect Philip Hardwickwww.shaw-hardwick.co.uk - Website in memory of the Hardwick architects with a 200 ft (61 m)-long trainshed by structural engineer Charles Fox. Initially it had only two platforms, one for departures and one for arrivals. Also designed by Hardwick was a 72 ft (22 m)-high Doric propylaeum, the largest ever built, erected at the entrance as a portico and which became known as the Euston Arch. Until 1844 trains were pulled up the incline to Camden Town by cables because the London and Birmingham Railway's Act of Parliament prohibited the use of locomotives in the Euston area; this prohibition is said to have been in response to concerns of local prominent residents as to the noise and smoke emitted by locomotives toiling up the incline. The station grew rapidly over the following years as traffic increased. It was greatly expanded in the 1840s, with the opening in 1849 of the spectacular Great Hall, designed by Hardwick's son Philip Charles Hardwick in classical style. It was long, wide and high, with a coffered ceiling and a sweeping double flight of stairs leading to offices at its northern end. Architectural sculptor John Thomas contributed eight allegorical statues representing the cities served by the line. The station was on Drummond Street, further from Euston Road than the front of the modern complex, which now terminates at the side of the station, but then ran across the front.www.motco.com - 1862 map, showing position of 1849 station. A short road called Euston Grove ran from Euston Square towards the arch. Two hotels, the Euston Hotel and the Victoria Hotel, flanked the northern half of this approach. As traffic grew, the station required further expansion. Two more platforms were added in the 1870s with new service roads and entrances, and four in the 1890s, bringing the total to 15, one of them reserved for parcels traffic. Apart from the lodges on Euston Road and statues now on the forecourt, few relics of the old station survive. The National Railway Museum's collection at York includes a commemorative plaque and E.H. Bailey's statue of George Stephenson, both from the Great Hall; the entrance gates; and an 1846 turntable discovered during demolition. File:Euston Station - The Great Hall.jpg|The Great Hall File:Euston Station - 1851 - from Project Gutenberg - eText 13271.jpg|Euston Arch (ca 1851) File:LNWR War Memorial 2.jpg|LNWR War Memorial File:LNWR lodge Euston right.jpg|LNWR Portland stone entrance lodge File:British Railways in Wartime - Bridge of Goodbyes- Everyday Life at Euston Station, London, England, UK, 1944 D18904.jpg|Trains at Euston in 1944. 1930s rebuilding proposals By the 1930s the station had become congested, and the London, Midland and Scottish Railway (LMS) looked into the possibility of rebuilding it. They appointed the Welsh architect Percy Thomas to produce some designs. He proposed a new American-inspired station that would involve removing or re-siting the arch. However, World War II intervened and the proposals were shelved. New building In the early 1960s it was decided that a larger station was required. Because of the restricted layout of track and tunnels at the northern end, enlargement could be accomplished only by expanding southwards over the area occupied by the Great Hall and the Arch. Amid much public outcry, the station building including the Arch was demolished in 1961-2 and replaced by a new building. Its opening in 1968 followed the electrification of the West Coast Main Line, and the new structure was intended to symbolise the coming of the "electric age". The station was built by Taylor Woodrow Construction LtdThe New Euston Station 1968 1968 British Rail information booklet to a design by BR's architects in consultation with Richard Seifert & Partners, responsible for the second phase of the complex in the late 1970s. The modern station is a long, low structure with a frontage of some . The second phase consists of a bus terminal and three low-rise office towers looking out on to Melton Street and Eversholt Street. The offices were occupied by British Rail, and then Railtrack, and finally Network Rail, which has now vacated all but a small portion of one of the towers. These buildings are in a functional style and the main facing material is polished dark stone, complemented by white tiles, exposed concrete and plain glazing. The station has a single large concourse, separate from the train shed. A few remnants of the older station remain: two Portland stone entrance lodges and a war memorial. A statue of Robert Stephenson by Carlo Marochetti, previously in the old ticket hall, stands in the forecourt. There is a large statue by Eduardo Paolozzi named Piscator dedicated to German theatre director Erwin Piscator at the front of the courtyard. Other pieces of public art, including low stone benches by Paul de Monchaux around the courtyard, were commissioned by Network Rail in the 1990s. The station has catering units and shops, a large ticket hall and an enclosed car park with over 200 spaces. The screening-off and positioning of platforms away from a spacious main concourse results in a waiting area that is protected from the elements, while areas in front of the inter-city platforms allow passengers to queue without obstructing passenger flow in the main body of the station. Passenger flow is further aided by the positioning of the main departure indicator board to encourage passengers to gather away from platform entrances, and by a walkway under the main concourse that provides a direct link from commuter platforms 8 to 11 to the Underground station. The lack of daylight on the platforms compares unfavourably with the glazed trainshed roofs of traditional Victorian railway stations, but the use of the space above as a parcels depothttp://www.eustonarch.org/britishrail1968.pdf released the maximum possible space at ground level for platforms and passenger facilities. The station has 18 platforms: platforms 8 to 11 are used primarily for London Overground and London Midland commuter services, and have automatic ticket gates. Two platforms are extra long in order to accommodate the 16-car Caledonian Sleeper. File:Euston station MMB 21.jpg|Euston station and associated offices File:Euston station signage.jpg|Station signage File:Euston Station from above - 06.JPG|The trainshed from above Architectural controversy Euston's 1960s style of architecture has been described as "hideous", "a dingy, grey, horizontal nothingness" and a reflection of "the tawdry glamour of its time", entirely lacking in "the sense of occasion, of adventure, that the great Victorian termini gave to the traveller". Writing in The Times, Richard Morrison stated that "even by the bleak standards of Sixties architecture, Euston is one of the nastiest concrete boxes in London: devoid of any decorative merit; seemingly concocted to induce maximum angst among passengers; and a blight on surrounding streets. The design should never have left the drawing-board — if, indeed, it was ever on a drawing-board. It gives the impression of having been scribbled on the back of a soiled paper bag by a thuggish android with a grudge against humanity and a vampiric loathing of sunlight". Michael Palin, explorer and travel writer, in his contribution to Great Railway Journeys titled "Confessions of a Trainspotter", likened it to "a great bath, full of smooth, slippery surfaces where people can be sloshed about efficiently". Access to parts of the station is difficult for the disabled. The ramps from the concourse down to platform level are too steep for unassisted wheelchairs, but the introduction of lifts in May 2010 made the taxi rank and underground station easily accessible from the concourse. The demolition of the original Victorian station buildings in 1962 has been described as "one of the greatest acts of Post-War architectural vandalism in Britain" and is believed to have been approved by the Prime Minister, Harold Macmillan (Con), who was the first of a line of Prime Ministers seeking to champion motorway building. The replacement trainshed has a low, flat roof, making no attempt to match the airy style of London's major 19th century trainsheds. The attempts made to preserve the earlier building, championed by the later Poet Laureate Sir John Betjeman, led to the formation of The Victorian Society and heralded the modern conservation movement.Royal Institution of British Architects, "How We Built Britain" exhibition. Retrieved 9 September 2007. This movement saved the nearby high Gothic St Pancras Station when it was threatened with demolition by British Rail in 1966, ultimately leading to its renovation in 2007 as the terminus of the high-speed route to the Continent. The demolition of the original building is often compared to the 1964 demolition of New York's Pennsylvania Station, which similarly alerted preservationists in that city to the importance of saving historic buildings. 1973 IRA attack Extensive but superficial damage was caused by an IRA bomb that exploded close to a snack bar at approximately 13:10 on 10 September 1973, injuring eight people. The Metropolitan Police had received a three-minute warning but were unable to evacuate the station completely, but British Transport Police were able to evacuate much of the area just prior to the explosion, thereby reducing casualties. In 1974, the mentally-ill Judith Ward was convicted of this and other crimes despite the evidence against her being highly suspect. She was acquitted in 1992, and the actual culprit has not been apprehended.BBC On This Day 1973: "Bomb blasts rock Central London". Retrieved 27 February 2007. Privatisation Ownership of the station transferred from British Rail to Railtrack plc in 1994, passing to Network Rail in 2002 following the failure of Railtrack. In 2005 Network Rail was reported to have long-term aspirations to redevelop the station, removing the 1960s buildings and providing a great deal more commercial space by using the "air rights" above the platforms. In December 2005 Network Rail announced plans to create a subway link to Euston Square tube station as part of the redevelopment, creating a direct link between the two stations, currently separated by a five-minute walk along Euston Road.http://www.alwaystouchout.com/project/125- Euston to Euston Square subway link 2007 rebuilding announcement On 5 April 2007, British Land announced that it had won the tender to demolish and rebuild the station, spending some £250m of its overall redevelopment budget of £1bn for the area. The number of platforms will increase from 18 to 21. Media reports in early 2008 hinted that the Arch could be rebuilt. Sydney & London Properties, project manager to the Euston Estate Limited Partnership, launched a Vision Masterplan in May 2008 with the aim of stimulating debate about the future of the station and the surrounding neighbourhood.- "Vision of Euston Station in the future" 2011 redesign announcement In September 2011 plans for demolition were cancelled and Aedas was appointed to give the existing terminus a makeover instead. Usage It is the sixth-busiest rail terminal in London by entries and exits. High Speed 2 On 11 March 2010 the Secretary of State for Transport announced that Euston was the preferred southern terminus of the proposed High Speed 2 line to Birmingham and the north. This would require expansion to the south and west to create new, sufficiently long platforms. These plans, if taken forward, would preclude the 2007 reconstruction from going ahead and would entail complete reconstruction, involving the demolition of 220 Camden Council flats, with half the station providing conventional rail services and the new half high-speed trains. The Command Paper suggests rebuilding the Arch and an artist's impression includes it. The station would have 24 platforms serving both high-speed and classic lines. These would be at a low level while the flats demolished by the extension would be replaced by significant building work above. The underground station would also be rebuilt and connected to Euston Square tube station. When High Speed 2 is extended beyond Birmingham, the Mayor's office believes it will be necessary to build the proposed Chelsea–Hackney line via Euston to relieve 10,000 extra passengers forecast to arrive during an average day. Transport Select Committee, 28 June 2011, House of CommonsSubject: Proposal for Examining the Potential Effect of High Speed 2 on London's Transport Network, Greater London Authority, 17 May 2011.High Speed Rail: Investing in Britain's Future Consultation, Department for Transport, February 2011. In order to relieve pressure on Euston during and after the rebuilding for High Speed 2, HS2 Ltd has proposed the withdrawal of London Overground trains between Euston and , and the diversion on to Crossrail of eight London Midland trains per hour from Milton Keynes.High Speed Rail London to the West Midlands and Beyond: A Report to Government by High Speed Two Limited: part 3 of 11 Services Four train operating companies use Euston: Virgin Trains operates Intercity West Coast services from platforms 1-7 and 12-18 as follows (trains per hour): *3 to , with at least one extended to , two per day of which are combined with Birmingham New Street to and trains *3 to (two via Stoke-on-Trent and one via Crewe) *1 to via *1 to via Crewe, with some extended along the North Wales Coast Line to Bangor and for ferries to Dún Laoghaire and Dublin Port, or *1 to via Preston London Midland operates regional, commuter and outer suburban services, from platforms 8-15 and 17. * 2 to Tring * 1 to Milton Keynes Central * 1 to * 2 to Birmingham New Street via * 1 to Crewe via and (avoiding Northampton) London Overground operates local commuter services, usually from platform 9. * 3 to via local stations in North West London. First ScotRail operates two nightly Caledonian Sleepers to Scotland. * Highland sleeper to via and , via , and via Stirling and . * Lowland sleeper to Glasgow Central and Edinburgh Waverley via . |route=First ScotRail Lowland Caledonian Sleeper |col= }} |route=First ScotRail Highland Caledonian Sleeper (southbound) |col= }} |col= }} }} }} |route=Virgin Trains WCML Birmingham Branch |col= }} |route=Virgin Trains West Coast Main Line |col= }} |route=Virgin Trains WCML Chester/Holyhead/Wrexham Branches |col= }} |route=Virgin Trains WCML Liverpool Branch |col= }} or |route=Virgin Trains WCML Manchester Branch |col= }} |route=Virgin Trains WCML Wolverhampton Branch |col= }} }} London Underground Euston station is directly above and connected to Euston tube station, on the Victoria line and the Northern line (both Bank and Charing Cross branches) of the London Underground. Euston Square tube station on the Circle line, Hammersmith & City line and Metropolitan line is a five-minute walk away along Euston Road. If High Speed 2 goes ahead, Transport for London (TfL) plans to change the safeguarded route for the proposed Chelsea–Hackney line to include Euston between Tottenham Court Road and King's Cross St Pancras. As part of the rebuilding work for High Speed 2, it is proposed to integrate Euston and Euston Square into a single tube station. See also *Curzon Street railway station - the Birmingham counterpart of the original Euston *Pennsylvania Station (New York City) - a station similarly demolished and replaced References External links *Station information on Euston railway station from Network Rail *Euston Station and railway works - information about the old station from the Survey of London online. *Euston Station Panorama *Euston Arch Trust - the campaign for the return of the Euston Arch to the station with detailed history and gallery. *The New Euston Station 1968 - 1968 British Rail information booklet about the rebuilt Euston station. Also includes historical information. Category:Railway termini in London Category:Railway stations in Camden Category:Former London and North Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1837 Category:Railway stations served by London Overground Category:Railway stations served by Virgin Trains Category:Railway stations served by First ScotRail Category:Railway stations served by London Midland Category:DfT Category A stations Category:Network Rail managed stations Category:British Transport Police stations Category:Richard Seifert buildings Category:Architectural controversies